The Flower and The Phoenix
by Midnight13579
Summary: Iris has just been released from prison, and Phoenix Wright comes to pick her up, but a certain someone somehow comes along with Phoenix and gets real chemistry between the two... P.S MAJOR FEENRIS


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright: Ace_ Attorney! Plz** **leave**** a good review... This is my 2nd-1st story, and also, there will probably be a sequel! :D And the sequel will be like... well i'm not gonna spoil it :P**

* * *

The Flower and The Phoenix

_February 14, 11:24 AM,  
_

_Detention Center_

*Yawn* Iris Fey reacted to waking up, she then immediately pulled out a blue marker from under her bed,

she liked the color blue because it reminded her of a certain someone's eyes, she sighed, wishing that her nearly impossible dream would one day come true,

she then took the marker, and was about to cross of another day on the calendar next to her bed, but then, a guard nearly broke down her door, and told her about her sentence, she was being released...

...today

~A Few Hours Earlier...~

_April 16, 3:11 AM,_

_Wright Anything Agency_

Phoenix Wright, a defense attorney again, was still working on Iris' sentence, his hands were aching,

he was filling out the documents starting from April 15, 7:00, _Iris is__ worth it, though, _he thought. "Oh-ho! Being released on Valentine's Day is only half of my 'surprise', Iris..." he said to himself.

~30 Minutes Later...~

"And... Done!" He was done with filled out the documents, and sent them right away! "I'll see you soon... Iris..." he said while placing a shiny item in his pocket next to his attorney's badge, he then stared at it, "Please say yes..." he said to himself quietly.

~Back At The Detention Center...~

Iris walked out the door, eager to be finally be free,

"Oh! Ms. Fey, I should inform you that there is someone here to pick you up," "Okay," she responded politely,

as she opened the door, she came face to face with none other than...  
Phoenix Wright, his eyes were the reason she liked the color blue so much.

"Ph-Phoenix! I-I didn't expect for you, out of all people to be here," Iris exclaimed

"...Why would you think that?" He asked curiously

"...W-Well, I-I thought that you, h-hated me for impersonating Dahlia..."

"...Iris... It sounds cheesy... And I got this line from a movie... But... Yesterday and before is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift, that is why it is called the present. In other words, don't dwell on the past or worry about the future, enjoy the wonderful present of life. " He smiled at her.

_W-Wow... I didn't think he was filled with that much wisdom... _Iris thought, she then smiled back at him,

then for about 15 minutes of awkward silence, a small voice piped up behind the wall, _Oh, no, please tell me she didn't..._, Phoenix thought while groaning,

but sadly, his luck ran out, she did, behind the wall,

stood Trucy Wright, "U-Um, what's-who are you...?" Iris asked, "Well, i'm Trucy Wright," she responded, tears started brewing up in Iris' eyes,

"S-So that means your Phoenix's..." Iris gulped, "...Daughter...?",

"Yes ma'm!" Trucy replied confidently, Iris, however, was sobbing quietly, "Wha-What's wrong? Was there something that I did?" Trucy questioned Iris,

"N-no, i-it's nothing, really-" "I was adopted, you know," Trucy said as she cut Iris off from her sentence,

Iris was shocked and relieved at the same time, Trucy saw this as a sign...

"Ha! You like daddy!" Trucy exclaimed,

"Wha-What?!" Iris blushed furiously, as did Phoenix, "So then your Iris, right?" Iris nodded, still not over what Trucy exclaimed last,

"Daddy always blushes hard when he talks about you," Trucy smirked, "Look, i'm gonna get to the point, you two _obviously _have some kind of chemistry, so just kiss already!" Trucy said while trying to push them together,

and believe it or not, it worked, Trucy got them to kiss, they were both basically tomato's after that.

"... Trucy... go get into the car" Phoenix ordered Trucy, Trucy's smile had a depression in it after that, "O-Okay..." Trucy replied sadly, "... Iris? You mind coming?" "N-No, n-not at all..."

* * *

_February 14, 12:56 PM,_

Northlake Valley

"Ph-Phoenix, i-it's beautiful!" Iris exclaimed,

"Oh...! Daddy! It's pretty here! Are we having a picnic?" Trucy asked,

"Yes, but, if you don't mind, could you eat in the car, please, Trucy?" Trucy was at first sad,

but then she saw a small, shiny item next to his attorney's badge in his pocket, and her smiled widened as she realized what the item was, and Phoenix was going to do,

"Sure!" Trucy replied happily,

_That went strangely well..._ Iris thought, after a few minutes of Phoenix talking things out with Iris,

he then offered her some cupcakes from the picnic basket, they all had rings on the top, though she saw Phoenix toying with them before a little while back, Iris picked one with a real-looking diamond ring,

Phoenix smirked happily at her and said something with happiness and a little bit of nervousness in his voice, "... I-Is that a yes...?" Phoenix asked Iris as she ate the cupcake,

"... Wha... Huh?" Iris stuttered, she then stared at the cupcake and put her hands up to her mouth while gasping,

"Th-Th-That's r-real?" Iris asked Phoenix about the ring, he nodded, blushing a little bit.

Iris looked into his eyes, tears of joy quickly brewing in her eyes, her beautiful, black eyes.

She smiled at him and whispered something into his ear, "Yes... Feenie" Iris responded happily,

Phoenix then quickly and genty kissed her on the lips, _Still the same Feenie from college..._ Iris thought, but that thought changed one he started wrapping his tongue around her's, taking her into a long, passionate kiss,

_Okay, maybe a bit different, but this is better..._ Iris thought, Trucy then came running in as fast as she could and screamed at the top of her lungs, "NEW MOMMY!" "I love you... Rissy," Phoenix said first, "I love you too, Feenie!"

She hugged him while crying tears of joy, Iris then smiled at Trucy and kissed her. That's where a new chapter of Iris', Phoenix's, and Trucy's life began.

* * *

**Again, PLZ leave a good review, i'm begging you! And if you liked this story, as said in the beginning, there will probably be a sequel! So if you liked this, then their adventures don't end now!**


End file.
